Siblings Of Uzumaki
by Atharu
Summary: Menikmati hari libur tanpa pekerjaan adalah hari yang paling Naruto dambakan, menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang terkasih. Namun, terkadang tak selalu di pagi yang cerah kau bisa bersantai seperti itu. Hanya dengan sebuah boneka Kyuubi yang sobek dan diiringi tangis kencang seorang balita, Naruto dituntut memainkan perannya sebagai seorang Ayah. 'Special for NHFD#6 2015#Family'


Doumo minna. Apa kabar? Hmmm. . . Author selalu merasa menghirup udara bebas jika berurusan dengan fanfic #Hirup udara. Ah sekarang sedang ramai-ramainya event NHFD ke-6 dan author ikut berpartisipasi dengan membuat cerita ini, ya bisa dibilang juga sebagai pengumpul semangat untuk cerita author lain yang masih on-going. Berhubung tema event kali ini beraroma Family maka author ingin menuliskan fanfic yang akan menggambarkan kehidupan rumah tangga Naruto. Meskipun sudah banyak cerita seperti ini, namun author ingin semakin membanjirinya, hahahaha. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide. Ok cukup sekian salam pembuka dari author, semoga kalian pada suka ya.

**Disclamer : om Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : (Naruto-Hinata) Bolt-Himawari**

**Warning : Typos, AU, OOC, Fluffy, dll**

**Special for NHFD-6**

**Siblings Of Uzumaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu merupakan hari santai di keluarga Uzumaki Naruto. Meskipun masih banyak pekerjaan di kantornya yang belum terselesaikan, tapi Naruto memilih membawa dan mengerjakannya di rumah daripada harus mengorbankan waktu berharga bersama keluarga kecilnya. Sebagai pemilik perusahaan tentu Naruto kerap bepergian ke luar Kota bahkan ke luar negeri, meski itu di hari libur sekalipun. Tetapi kali ini Naruto bertekad untuk memenuhi tugas serta kewajibannya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga. Seperti saat ini, dimana Naruto tengah menikmati waktu bersama keluarga tercintanya.

Meskipun kedua tangan berkulit tan itu sedang memegang laporan perusahaan didepannya, tapi mata Naruto masih awas untuk mengawasi segala pergerakan bayi mungil yang kini tengah menggelindingkan tubuhnya diatas matras yang telah di sediakan di ruang keluarga. Bayi itu akan merangkak ke segala arah dan akan mengecap rasa semua benda yang dapat ia raih dengan mulut kecilnya. Bila sudah seperti itu maka Naruto akan menghampiri anaknya dan mencoba mengambil benda dari mulut si kecil. Pria bersurai kuning cerah itu takut benda-benda itu membawa kuman dan akan membuat anaknya sakit.

"Hey hey kau bisa sakit jika memakan bola itu, Hima-chan." Tangan Naruto mencoba merebut bola kecil di genggaman Himawari, yang sebentar lagi akan dimasukkan ke mulut. Himawari yang tak mengerti hanya tersenyum dengan tangan yang digerak-gerakkan untuk meraih wajah sang papa.

"Nyyaah. . . paa. . ."

Naruto gemas sekali melihat bagaimana Himawari mencoba memanggilnya dengan sebutan Papa. Karena tak ingin mengambil resiko anaknya ini memakan benda-benda aneh kembali, maka Naruto mendekap tubuh mungil Himawari di pangkuannya dan disambi dengan melanjutkan membaca laporan perusahaan yang harus ia periksa. Belum juga ada sepuluh menit, sebuah suara melengking dan tubrukan kecil di punggungnnya membuatnya sedikit oleng kedepan.

"Pa, papaaa. . ." Bolt memeluk erat leher Papanya dari belakang. Bocah berambut pirang itu masih bergelanjut manja meski Naruto terlihat seolah kehabisan napas. Bagaimana tangan-tangan kecil itu menarik erat leher Naruto hingga kebiruan.

"Bolt kau akan menyiksa Papamu jika begitu terus." Hinata datang dengan nampan berisi cemilan kecil dan dua cangkir minuman. Satu berisi kopi untuk Naruto dan yang satunya berisi jus buah untuk Bolt. Hinata gantian menggendong Himawari karena takut jika bayi berumur setahun lebih tiga bulan ini terjatuh akibat ulah sang kakak yang main peluk Papanya. Sebelum Himawari digendong oleh Hinata, Bolt sudah lebih dulu menghadiahi pipi tembem adiknya dengan ciuman selamat pagi dan towelan di hidung mungil milik si kecil.

Setelah tubuh Himawari berpindah ke Hinata, kini giliran Bolt yang langsung duduk di panguan Naruto. "Pa, hari ini papa libur kan? Ayo main." Mata shapire yang mirip dengan Uzumaki dewasa itu mendongak menatap manik yang sama dengannya. Berharap agar dihari libur ini ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang Papa yang jarang memiliki waktu luang bersamanya.

Tangan besar Naruto mengacak rambut anaknya ini dengan gemas. "Kau ini selalu saja yang ada di pikiranmu cuma bermain dan bermain saja."

"Habis, Papa si jarang libur." Jika sudah merengut seperti ini maka wajah Bolt sangat mirip dengan Hinata ketika merajuk. "Ayo main dengan Kyuu-chan pa." Di tangan kanan Bolt telah menggenggam boneka rubah ekor sembilan hadiah dari papanya saat ulang tahunnya ke dua. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat ayah dan anak di depannya begitu memutuskan bermain kuda-kudaan dengan Naruto yang selalu jadi kudanya. Belum lagi aksi lucu dari Bolt yang merapalkan jurus dari film ninja favoritnya dan menggunakan boneka Kyuubi untuk menyerang Naruto. Tersadar bahwa ia belum memandikan Himawari, lantas Hinata membawa Himawari ke belakang meski anak perempuannya ini masih terlihat ingin bersama dengan papa dan kakaknya.

"Paa. . . Niii. . ." Oceh Himawari. Hinata menciumi wajah Himawari. Membuat tawa lucu dari bayi mungil itu bergema. "Hima-chan mandi dulu ya sayang sama Mama."

Naruto masih meladeni permainan yang diinginkan Bolt meski ia sudah mulai berkeringat. Bolt yang mempunyai kekuatan fisik seperti dirinya diwaktu muda memang benar-benar aktif dalam bergerak. Mungkin setelah bermain ia harus mandi lagi.

"Papa curang, ttebasa! Seharusnya Papa pura-pura mati. Papa sudah kena bijudama Kyuu-chan."

"Mana bisa begitu, ttebayo. Papa sudah menghindarinya dengan jurus Hiraishin." Nampaknya meskipun ini cuma permainan tapi kedua ayah dan anak ini tidak ada yang mau kalah. Akhirnya mau tak mau Naruto harus mengalah karena ia sudah sangat lelah, dari tadi ia harus melompat,berjongkok, berguling dan bersembunyi untuk menghindari lemparan bola yang dianggap bijuudama oleh Bolt.

Melihat Papanya yang terlentang dengan napas naik turun, Bolt ikut-ikut tiduran di samping papanya. Bolt tertawa saat Naruto menariknya dan mengayun-ayunkan dirinya ke udara. Surai kuning milik Uzumaki junior itu ikutan bergerak naik turun dengan tawa renyah di bibirnya.

"Hey Bolt, jeruk di depan rumah sepertinya sudah matang." Ujung jari telunjuk Naruto menunjuk pada sebuah pohon jeruk yang rimbun dengan buahnya. Jeruk hasil bercocock tanamnya dengan Hinata empat tahun lalu sudah menampakkan buah-buah orange yang menggiurkan "Yosh ayo kita panen." Ajak Naruto.

"Hu'um." Bolt ikut saja saat diajak Papanya. Ia meletakkan boneka Kyuubi-nya di mantras dan berlari menyusul Naruto.

.

.

.

"Lho mana mereka?" Hinata yang sudah memandikan Himawari heran mendapati ruang keluarga yang kosong. Ia hanya melihat boneka kesayangan Bolt yang tergeletak begitu saja. Menengok ke depan, Hinata melihat bahwa Naruto dan Bolt tengah memetik buah jeruk.

"Hima-chan disini dulu ya, Mama menyiapkan susu dulu." Hinata meletakkan Himawari di kursi bayi agar tidak jauh kemana-mana mengingat bahwa Himawari hampir sudah bisa berdiri.

Mata biru jernih Himawari menangkap sebuah boneka kesayangan kakaknya di lantai. Kaki-kaki mungilnya menggerakkan roda kursi bayi yang ia duduki untuk mendekatkan pada boneka lucu tersebut. Ia mencoba mengambilnya dengan menjulurkan sekuat tenaga tangan pendeknya. Meski beberapa kali gagal tapi toh putri satu-satunya Naruto dan Hinata ini tak pantang menyerah, ia tetap menjulurkan tangannya hingga jarinya menangkap ekor boneka yang panjang. Akhirnya lengkung puas mengiasi bibir Himawari ketika ia sudah bisa mengangkat boneka Kyuubi tersebut dan memainkannya. Ia memainkannya dengan asal, kadang menggigit kadang juga menepuk nepuk kepala boneka.

Pintu depan rumah yang terbuka lebar menyebabkan Himawari melihat kakaknya yang berada di luar sedang memetik buah jeruk bersama Papanya. Ia bermaksud menghampiri keduanya dan ikutan bergabung, tapi ketika ia menggerakkan roda kursi untuk berjalan tiba-tiba telinga dari boneka yang ia pegang tersangkut oleh kayu yang mencuat dari pintu.

'KREEETT'

Bolt yang kebetulan juga melihat adiknya di pintu seketika terkejut melihat boneka kesayangannya robek di bagian telinga. Ia berlari menghampiri Himawari dan langsung merebut boneka Kyuubi dari tangan Himawari. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat ada spon warna putih yang mencuat dari dalam robekan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merusaknya!"

Menerima bentakan keras dari kakaknya langsung saja membuat manik biru Himawari meredup dengan selaput bening di kedua matanya dan menangis. Bayi kecil itu menangis dengan keras ketika Bolt terus memarahinya. Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar suara tangisan kencang Himawari sontak langsung berlari ke arah Himawari.

"Bolt apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto, cukup terkejut melihat bagaimana Bolt membentak adiknya. Mata Bolt juga ikutan mengeluarkan air mata dan menunjukkan bonekanya yang rusak.

"Adik yang melakukannya dan aku tidak suka itu!"

Melihat adanya pertengkaran, Hinata segerah menggendong Himawari dan mencoba menenangkannya dengan meniup-niup rambut Himawari. "Cup-cup sayang." Hinata menimang Himawari karena tangisan anaknya ini belum reda juga. Wajah Himawari benar-benar memerah karena tangisan kencangnya. Wajah yang memerah itu tersembunyi di pundak sang Mama.

"Jangan seperti ini Bolt, Hima-chan tidak sengaja." Hinata mencoba memberikan pemahaman pada putra sulungnya ini.

"Kau membentak adikmu dengan keras dan Papa tidak mau kau seperti itu." Sebagai seorang ayah Naruto harus bisa memberi pengertian dan nasehat kepada Bolt bahwa tindakannya terlalu berlebihan.

Dengan tatapan kecewa yang dilayangkan kepada Mama dan Papanya, Bolt balik berteriak kesal ke Naruto. "Kenapa Papa membela Hima-chan? Dia yang merusak Kyuu-chan." Dirinya sedih saat mengetahui Papanya tidak membelanya. "Aku benci adik!." Dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu Bolt langsung berlari ke kamarnya setelah melemparkan boneka Kyuubi ke arah Naruto. Bunyi debaman pintu menjadi bukti bahwa Bolt benar-benar marah dan kesal.

"Bolt. . ."

"Biarkan Hinata, biar dia bisa tenang dulu." Naruto mencegah Hinata mengejar Bolt. Ia tahu putranya itu membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Naruto mengambil boneka yang jatuh ke lantai. Himawari yang melihatnya bergerak-gerak menginginkan boneka itu.

"Kyyuuu. . . Hiks. . . Hiks."

Naruto tersenyum, ia mendekatkan boneka Kyuubi pada Himawari. "Hima-chan juga sedih ya melihat Kyuu-chan." Tangan besar Naruto menghapus air mata di pipi merah Himawari, ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Himawari dan gantian menggendongnya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Himawari dengan halus.

Karena melihat Himawari sudah tenang maka Hinata mengambil kotak rajutannya, ia ingat kalau punya jarum jahit dan benang orange yang sama dengan warna boneka Kyuubi. "Mungkin aku bisa memperbaikinya Naruto-kun."

"Baiklah, biar aku yang menjaga Hima-chan." Naruto mengajak Himawari ke taman depan rumah. Melihat kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di atas bunga lavender yang sengaja Hinata tanam. Mata biru Himawari yang tadi berkaca-kaca kini sudah berbinar ceria melihat aneka kupu cantik yang terbang rendah di dekatnya. Himawari mencoba turun dari gendongan Papanya untuk mengejar kupu-kupu bewarna kuning yang indah. Mengerti jika Himawari ingin turun maka Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di tanah dan mulai memegangi kedua tangan kecil Himawari ketika bayinya ini menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berdiri.

"Waw. . . Hima-cha hebat sudah bisa berdiri."

"Nyaahh. . . hihihi. . ."

Sesekali tubuh Himawari akan oleng karena belum terbiasa berdiri. Seperti kapal yang dihantam gelombang, tubuh Himawari kadang miring ke kanan atau ke kiri bahkan sesekali seperti mau terjungkal ke depan bila Naruto tak memegangi kedua tangannya. Naruto yang berada di belakang Himawari akan sigap menangkapnya jika sewaktu-waktu bayi kecilnya itu akan jatuh. Bila Naruto dan Himawari sibuk bermain dengan kupu-kupu, Hinata yang masih menjahit boneka Kyuubi, maka Bolt masih mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak ada niatan untuk membentak adik kecilnya tapi waktu itu ia terbawa emosi karena melihat boneka kesayangannya rusak. Jika sudah begini ia merasa kesepian, Papa dan Mamanya pasti sibuk untuk menenangkan tangisan adiknya karena jika menangis adiknya akan susah diam, tapi semenjak tadi ia sudah tidak mendengar suara tangisan Himawari.

Karena lelah sehabis bermain dengan Papanya dan ditambah mood yang buruk akhirnya Bolt memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar dengan rebahan di kasurnya. Ia awalnya hanya menatap atap kamar sebelum ia merasa benar-benar mengantuk dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Bolt merasa ada yang menarik-narik ujung celananya. Ia terbangun karena sesuatu itu semakin kuat untuk menariknya. Menatap ke kanan kiri ia tak mendapati siapapun, lalu matanya beralih pada jari-jari kecil yang berada di pinggiran kasur. Bolt melihat ke bawah dan mendapati adiknya yang berusaha untuk berdiri, awalnya ia tak terlalu peduli karena masih sedikit sebal, tapi lama-kelamaan ia jadi tak tega melihat adiknya yang jatuh bangun hanya untuk bisa berdiri.

"Sini sama Nii-san." Bolt membantu Himawari untuk naik ke atas kasur. Ia terkejut saat mendapati boneka Kyuubi berada di genggaman Himawari dengan telinga yang sudah diperbaiki. "Ah, Kyuu-chan sudah sembuh?" Bolt mengamati ada bekas jahitan rapi yang menutup robekan di telingan bonekanya.

Himawari merangkak menginginkan perhatian sang kakak. "Nii. . . Kyu. . ." Ia mencoba berdiri tapi jatuh karena tak ada yang memeganginya.

"Hima-chan marah ya sama Nii-san? Maaf ya." Sambil mengelus pipi merah adiknya dan mencium pipi beraroma bedak bayi, Bolt memeluk Himawari dengan sayang. "Ayo main Kyuu-chan bersama-sama."

"Cha. . .cha. . .kuuuu. . ." Adik kecilnya ini juga terlihat antusias untuk bermain dengan dirinya. Bolt terkikik geli dengan tingkah adiknya. Mereka sama-sama bermain boneka Kyuubi dan saling melempar canda.

"Nah sekarang Nii-san akan melatihmu untuk memanggil Nii-san," Bolt bertingkah layaknya guru untuk mengajari Himawari melafalkan sebuah panggilan yang ingin sekali ia dengar dari bibir sang adik. "Nii-san, kau harus bilang nii-san."

"Enn. . .niii" Lidah cadel Himawari masih belum jelas mengucapkannya. Pipinya mengembung seolah menggambarkan ia tengah berusaha keras. Bolt juga terlihat tak menyerah, ia beberapa kali mengajari adiknya memanggil dirinya dengan benar.

Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya rupanya Naruto dan Hinata mengintip mereka dari balik pintu kamar. Mereka tersenyum melihat keakraban adik kakak itu. "Lihat mereka Hinata-chan, imut sekali kan. Hehehe." Naruto menjepret salah satu moment lucu Bolt dan Himawari dengan kamera poketnya. Foto itu secara otomatis tersimpan di folder yang isinya tentang moment-moment yang terjadi di keluarga Uzumaki.

Sebagai seorang ibu tentu Hinata sangat terharu. Ia melihat bagaimana Bolt dapat menyayangi adiknya dan bermain bersama. "Mereka memang lucu Naruto-kun."

"Kalau tahu bakal punya anak-anak imut macam mereka apa kita tidak membuat anak lagi Hinata-chan?" Goda Naruto. Ia mendekap tubuh istrinya dan membuat semburat warna peach di kedua pipi Hinata terlihat jelas. Naruto tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berduanya dengan Hinata. Baginya waktu berdua dengan Hinata harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin.

Hinata mencubit pinggang sebagai area sensitif suaminya ini. Meski tak melepas dekapan Naruto tapi ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Naruto-kun selalu saja mesum."

"Ara. . . Onegai," Pupil Naruto sedikit membesar dan tentu saja Hinata tak akan tahan dengan tatapan seperti itu. Wajahnya semakin merah ketika tahu Naruto telah merebut ciuman di bibirnya. "Kurasa kita sudah lama tidak seperti ini bukan?" Ceruk leher Hinata menjadi tumpuan kepala Naruto, menghirup sebuah aroma wangi yang memabukkan.

"Tanpa melakukan 'itu' kita masih bisa menikmati waktu kita kan?" Dengan sedikit berdiplomasi Hinata mencoba memberi pilihan kepada Naruto. Bukan berarti ia tak mau jika harus melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri hanya saja. . . Hey ini masih pagi dan jelas anak-anak nanti akan selalu menginginkan atensi dari kedua orang tuanya, belum lagi jika sudah mulai Naruto selalu lupa waktu dan itu sangat menguras tenaganya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ibu dari dua anak ini semakin gugup dan merah wajahnya.

Sambil menimbang-nimbang Naruto akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita duduk berdua di taman belakang sambil menikmati jus jeruk yang aku petik tadi."

"Kurasa itu ide bagus."

"Tapi. . . nanti malam ayo kita lakukan." Menangkup wajah mungil istrinya, Naruto memayunkan bibirnya untuk mencuri ciuman lagi bibir sintal Hinata. Tapi, bukan bibir dengan kekenyalan yang ia dapat malah sebuah lemparan keras menghantam kepalanya.

Melirik sebal ke arah Bolt, Naruto tahu pelaku dari pelemparan bantal yang menggagalkan aksinya. "Mama tenang saja, aku akan melindungi Mama dari serigala buas seperti Papa." Dengan senyum kemengan Bolt telah mengibarkan bendera perang.

Hah, Hinata menghelah napas panjang menyadari ada aliran listrik antara Bolt dan Naruto. Nampaknya babak baru perselisihan suami dan anaknya ini akan dimulai, dan mungkin ia bersama Himawari akan menjadi penonton setia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**12-04-2015**

**Terima kasih telah membaca karya author. Author minta maaf jika banyak terjadi kesalahan pengetikan, cerita yang pendek serta ceritanya yang terasa flat atau biasa. Namun, author akan berusaha untuk membuat karya yang lebih baik lagi.**

**See u in next story^^**

**Atharu_u**


End file.
